Until We Meet Again
by Norwegianchick101
Summary: When Mary gets a divorce from Carlos, he insists on keeping Charlie, but what happens when Mary runs into an old 'friend' on her last flight with JetBlue airlines?
1. A New Beginning

ok, I've started a c2 community of Mary stories, and in the process I read a lot of stories by KayKayeLLe and Josie21612, and I was inspired to write a story about my new favorite 7th heaven couple, Wilson and Mary, this boosts the number of my stories up to five or six, so don't hold the slow update rate against me.

the story picks up at the current Mary/Carlos conflict, okay, so maybe it's not so current, but if you get rid of the reruns they've been playing, then you could call it current

but there will be some differences, Mary has filed for a divorce, and she has left Carlos, but is trying to regain custody of Charlie, who is currently in New York with his father, she is still working with JetBlue though, she is on a flight to L.A. at the beginning of the story, well, this is a long authors note, so I better just get started with the story

**Until We Meet Again**

**Chapter One: A New Beginning**

**By Norwegianchick101**

"Um, I'm not sure about that sir." Katie Wells told the man. "I could ask about it though." she said, as she went off to find her fellow flight attendant, Mary Rivera. _Or wait, its Camden now_, Katie reminded herself.

Mary had just divorced her husband and was fighting for the custody of her three week old son. After this flight, Mary was planning on driving down to Glen Oak to live with her parents and find a stable job, so as to persuade the courts that she could indeed support a child. Katie hated to bother her, but she didn't know as much as Mary did about the airline policies as Mary had been working here longer than she had.

"Mary?" Katie asked her when she reached the back of the plane. "There's a man up in 11B, he was wondering something about policies or whatever." she shrugged.

Mary sighed. She hated her job. She hated flying, she hated the pay, and she hated to travel. And to make it all worse, she had married a man she had led herself into believing she loved, and had a child with him. And now she was divorced, and her son was in New York with her ex-husband. And her family didn't even know she had divorced Carlos, or that she was going home. Okay, she had told Lucy she was divorcing Carlos, but not that Carlos still had Charlie, or that she was coming home.

"Mary!" A young boy's yell brought her out of her thoughts.

Mary looked back behind her and saw none other than her ex-boyfriend Wilson West, and his son Billy. She gulped as she walked over to them.

"Billy?" she asked. "Oh my gosh! You've gotten so big!"

Wilson looked up to face his ex-girlfriend. One of the two women he had ever really loved. He looked to her name tag for confirmation of his son's claims. He was heartbroken to see that it said _Mary Rivera_, and not _Mary Camden_. She had gone off and gotten married. But upon closer inspection, his sorrow turned to guilt. He noticed that the word _Rivera_ had been lightly scratched out, and replaced with _Camden_.

"Mary, hi." Wilson greeted her. Trying to make conversation, for his son's sake. "I didn't know you were a flight attendant." He was shocked that Mary would end up this way. The Mary Camden he knew was successful and would definitely never be working on an airline. He noticed Mary's frown and immediately regretted his decision.

"No." Mary sighed. "This is my last flight. After this I'm driving down to Glen Oak and finishing school."

"Oh, really? I take it things haven't been going too well then." Wilson asked her, hoping to find out what had been going on.

Mary took a deep breath. "No, they haven't. Wilson?" she asked. "Can I talk to you?" Mary motioned to the empty seat next to him.

Wilson looked up and saw tears starting to form in Mary's eyes. Whatever was going on, it wasn't even remotely good.

Wilson nodded and Mary sat down. Wilson gestured to Billy to turn back to his gameboy, and Billy willingly followed his father's instructions. He loved Mary, and he would do anything if it meant his dad would get back together with Mary. Of course Billy knew that Mary wasn't his biological mother. But she was as much of a mother as he had ever had.

Mary sobbed and managed to get out a laugh. "You must think I'm pathetic." she sighed. "Perfect Mary Camden, a flight attendant for JetBlue airlines." Wilson began to but in when Mary started to continue.

"I mean, I go off and get married to a guy I met at the airport like five years ago, after we meet up again three years later, then that summer we were married! I'm so stupid! And then we had Charlie. I am going to kill him. Who does he think he is? Sure I was the one who filed for the divorce, but who is he to take my son away from me!" And that was the breaking point for Mary, she sobbed into Wilson's shoulder.

Wilson tried his best to comfort Mary. He didn't know everything, but he knew enough. He knew that no one should have to go through what Mary was going through. Wilson sighed. "It'll all be okay Mary. No one deserves this to happen to them. Don't worry, I know of a good custody lawyer. He was the one who helped me in a lawsuit against Lindsay's parents after Billy was born. I didn't have a job, I was only sixteen. Face it Mary, I was in a much worse position than you are." he told his ex-girlfriend. He really wanted to help her. "But he helped me Mare. He helped me get through it. And now look, I have Billy here with me today, right here next to me. And that's where he's been since birth."

Mary looked up at Wilson with a smile on her face, but tears in her eyes.

_Mare_, she thought. No one had called her Mare n a long time. Not even Carlos had.

Mary scoffed. What was she doing thinking of him? He was the cause of all this. Suddenly Mary remembered her surroundings.

Mary looked up at Wilson. "Would you really do that?" she asked. "I mean, after all, I did break up with you for Ben."

"Mary." Wilson told her, tilting her head up so that his eyes met her. "None of that matters now, and even if it did, no one should have to go through this. Especially not alone. Trust me, I know how it feels." he added, looking over at his son.

Mary smiled at him. She hadn't smiled n ages. Not since her son was born. Carlos had ruined her life. Nothing would ever be quite the same, but she was willing to try.

"Thank you." she mouthed, and laid her head on Wilson's shoulder. In a few minutes she was sound asleep.

"Daddy?" Billy asked, from his seat on the end. "Are you and Marry gonna get married?" he asked.

Wilson sighed, thinking of what he had let go of so many years ago. "No, Billy. Mary and Daddy are just friends."

Billy frowned and turned back to his game.

Meanwhile, Katie, who couldn't help but _overhear_ the conversation, laughed and addressed Wilson.

"So, I take it you must be Wilson?" she asked.

Wilson looked up at the girl strangely.

"I'm Katie, Katie Wells. Mary talks about you sometimes."

"Really?" Wilson asked her hopefully.

"Yeah, she says ever since she broke up with you, her life has gone down hill, and the past month hasn't made it any better. If she could go back a few years she definitely would."

"Really?" Wilson asked again.

Katie nodded.

"Thank you so much, she's been so depressed lately. None of us ever really liked Carlos, we were relieved when she told us she was filing for a divorce, but when Carlos insisted upon keeping Charlie, we all felt so bad for her."

"Tell me you didn't." Wilson asked apprehensively, knowing how Mary could be.

"Unfortunately, yes." Katie replied hesitantly. "We never realized she could be like that."

"Hey, um, Katie?" Wilson asked. "Do you know if any of her family knows about this?"

Katie sighed. "She told Lucy she was getting a divorce, but no one knows that Carlos still has Charlie or that she's coming home and quitting her job. But really Wilson, it would make her life so much better if she could get Charlie back. Please help her. Oh, and Billy." she added as an afterthought, smiling at the boy. "Thanks."

Billy smiled back at Katie as she walked to the front of the plane.

A moment later Katie's voice came over the intercom.

"Attention all passengers. Please buckle your seatbelts and prepare for landing. We will be arriving in Los Angeles in roughly five minutes."

Wilson hoped that Mary wouldn't wake up, she didn't need any more stress. But he knew if she wasn't awake by the time the plane landed, she would most likely not receive her final paycheck.

"Mare." He whispered, shaking her gently. "You've gotta get up. We're gonna land soon."

Mary sighed and rubbed her eyes. When she found herself sitting there with her head on Wilson's shoulder, she wished everything could just go back to the way it was. Her, Wilson, and no one else to tell them what to do.

* * *

alright, lemme know what you think so far 


	2. Only One to Trust

Lol, ok, the authors note won't be as long this time! I promise! So Mary rode home to Glen Oak with Wilson and Billy, and Wilson is currently driving to the Camdens' to drop Mary off at home. Oh, and I should warn you, there is some language in this chapter, and I don't mean French : )

**Latisha C:** lol, how did I know your review would come 5 min. after I posted that? and thanks, I got the inspiration from KayKayeLLe's story "Strange Circumstances" although the story line is different, Mary uses Wilson for her main confidant

**Until We Meet Again**

**Chapter Two: Only One to Trust**

**By Norwegianchick101**

"I can't do this!" Mary said as they turned into the street. "Can I go home with you? I promise I'll call someone and let them know I'm here! Just please! Don't make me go home, not yet anyways." she pleaded.

Wilson looked up at Mary and sighed.

"Fine, I'll have my mom make up the guest room." Wilson said as he parked the car.

"Oh Wilson!" Mary squealed. "Thank you so much!" she said as she flung her arms around him and planted a kiss on his forehead. "I promise, I'll make this up to you somehow!" And with that Mary ran around to the back of Wilson's SUV to open the trunk.

_Oh my gosh!_ Mary thought. _Why the hell did you kiss him? You just got a divorce! You can't go into a relationship this fast. It'll make you look like a slut when you're up in court trying to get custody of Charlie!_

Meanwhile, Wilson was having different thoughts.

"Daddy?" Billy asked him. "I thought you said you and Mary were just friends."

Wilson gulped. Why had she done that? "We are Billy. We're just friends." he said, more to convince himself rather than Billy.

"Grandma, Grandma!" Billy yelled, running up to Mrs. West.

Mary looked up and gulped. She made brief eye contact with Wilson, but could not hold it. She was too ashamed of what she had just done.

"Guess who we saw on the plane!" Billy asked his grandmother excitedly.

"Who did you see Billy?" she asked, looking at her son.

Wilson looked back at Mary, but noticed she had hidden herself behind the door of the trunk. He smirked and waited for Billy to blow Mary's cover. This, he decided, would be interesting.

"Mary, grandma! We saw Mary! She works on the airplane now! And we brought her home with us too!"

Mrs. West stared at her son. 'Mary Camden?' she mouthed.

Wilson nodded, still smirking, as Mary came into view carrying her and Billy's bags.

"Well you might as well quit smirking _Mr. West_, cause you can get your own bags." she muttered, hitting him over the head with her purse.

"Ow…" Wilson muttered, rubbing his head.

"Hi Mrs. West. I'm so sorry about this. Wilson was gonna drop me off at home, but I've been going through a lot lately, and I just couldn't face my family right now. In fact, Lucy's the only one in my family who knows the slightest bit of what's been going on. But even she doesn't know I'm here. But really, if this is any inconvenience to you at all I could go back home."

"No, no Mary. Not at all. We love having you here. And if I must say so myself, Billy's definitely missed you the last couple of years." Mrs. West said while guiding Mary up to the house.

"Daddy?" Billy asked once again. "Is Mary gonna be okay?"

"I dunno Billy." Wilson answered truthfully. "But I really hope so."

* * *

"Okay Mary, you promised you would call, now call!" Wilson said, shoving the phone into Mary's hand.

Mary took a deep breath and dialed her home phone number, wishing her sister had a cell phone. But since she didn't, she just prayed to God that Ruthie would be the one to answer.

"Hello, Camden residence." a boy's voice said.

"Er…who is this?" Mary asked the boy.

"Oh, I'm sorry." he answered. "My name is Vincent, I'm Ruthie's boyfriend."

"Oh." Mary sighed. "Thank God! Can I talk to Ruthie? Please, tell her its an emergency!"

"Um, okay." Vincent replied. "Just one thing, exactly who is this?"

"Look Vincent, I wish I could tell you, but I can't. Lets just say this, I've known Ruthie all her life, and she is the only person living in that house that I can fully trust."

"Okay." Vincent replied.

A few moments later, Ruthie came on the phone. "Okay, whoever this is, I don't know what you're trying to pull, but-"

"Ruthie!" Mary cut her off. "Look, don't tell anyone I called you, but-"

"Mary?" Ruthie asked in shock.

"Yes, now listen; is anyone in the house with you besides Vincent?"

"No." Ruthie answered.

"Good, now look, do you remember Wilson West?" Mary asked fretfully.

"Your old boyfriend with the kid?" Ruthie asked.

"Ruthie!" Mary wailed. "Now is NOT the time to fool around!"

"Okay, fine, yes, I remember Wilson."

"Do you know where his house is?"

"No." Ruthie answered. "Should I?"

"Ruthie!" Mary wailed again "Look, can your boyfriend drive?"

"You, my older sister, would actually trust me, Ruthie, in a car, with a guy you have never met!" Ruthie asked excitedly.

"Well, no, not really. But I trust your judgment." Mary sighed.

"You trust my judgment!" Ruthie squealed with delight. "What's the address? We'll be right over!"

Mary gave Ruthie the address and hung up.

"I can't do this." Mary told Wilson.

* * *

that long enough? lol 


	3. Heartfelt Talk

Lol, ok, I'm trying to make the chapters shorter, I really am! Okay, well, not really. : ) oh, and I should warn you, there is some more language in this chapter

**Latisha C:** I'm keeping your place here because something tells me you will review within ten minutes…lol, yep, I was right, lol, thanks again, the hesitance sort of changes to er…I'm not sure what you would call it, in this chapter : )

**Babs567:** thanks, I wasn't sure how it would turn out when I first started it

**Until We Meet Again**

**Chapter Three: Heartfelt Talk**

**By Norwegianchick101**

"I can't do this." Mary told Wilson.

"Yes you can, I have faith in you." Wilson replied.

Mary smiled at him as the doorbell rang.

"Mary!" Mrs. West yelled up the stairs. "Your sister and her boyfriend are here!"

Wilson gave Mary's hand a squeeze and they walked downstairs to meet Ruthie and Vincent.

"Just one question Mare." Wilson whispered. "I thought Lucy was the one who knew you were divorced?"

"She is." Mary whispered back. "But I can't trust Lucy with something _this_ big."

"Hi, you must be Vincent." Mary greeted her sister's boyfriend, shaking his hand. "I'm sorry about earlier on the phone, I just really have to talk to Ruthie about something, I haven't been myself lately. Oh, I'm Mary by the way, Ruthie's sister." she added.

Wilson snickered.

"Shut up!" Mary spat at him, playfully punching him in the shoulder.

"Mary." Wilson said sternly, causing Mary to remember why her sister was there.

"Oh, right." Mary said, losing her cheery expression. "We really need to talk Ruthie. And um, Mrs. West, I think you should probably know why I'm here too. Vincent, would you mind watching Billy?" Mary asked him, gesturing towards Wilson's son. "Take him upstairs maybe."

"No problem." Vincent said, following Billy upstairs.

"Okay, everyone sit." Mary instructed.

All three followed Mary's instructions. Ruthie and Mrs. West could tell this was not something Mary wanted to talk about, and Wilson knew this must be hard for her to tell her sister this.

In a few moments Wilson was proved right, when Mary broke down crying on his shoulder.

Wilson sighed. "Ruthie, Mary and Carlos got a divorce, and Carlos insists on having custody of Charlie."

Mary looked up at Wilson and mouthed a silent thank you.

Wilson noticed his mother looking at him for an explanation.

"Carlos is my bastard of an ex-husband who wants to steal my son from me." Mary stated bluntly as she crossed her arms and pouted, tears still forming in her eyes.

Ruthie stared at her sister, mouth open in shock. While Mrs. West just sat there her eyes closed, her head hanging down slightly.

"Mary." Wilson warned her. "Watch your mouth, and besides, I thought we had already decided that I was going to get you an appointment with Mr. Nayloss."

"You are. But its not gonna change my attitude about any of this." Mary broke down in sobs again.

"Mr. Nayloss?" Ruthie asked.

"Mr. Nayloss is the custody lawyer who helped me earn custody over Billy from his mother's parents." he explained to Ruthie. "I was only sixteen and had no job. So when you think about it, if he earned me custody over Billy when I was in that position, I'm sure he could do the same for Mary in hers."

* * *

"Ruthie." Mary told her sister as she began to leave. "Remember, this is our secret. And if anyone asks, Vincent took you out for pizza. Now you two go see a movie or something, I owe you. My treat." she held out a fifty dollar bill for her sister and her boyfriend to take, but someone pulled her arm back.

"No." Wilson cut in. "My treat. Mary's been through enough as it is; she's in no position to be giving out money." he said, holding out a fifty dollar bill of his own. Vincent thanked him and took it.

As he and Ruthie were leaving, Ruthie turned back and shot a sympathetic look at her sister. She knew that if this had happened to her, she never would be able to get through it.

After the two had left, Mary turned to Wilson. "Do you think we could talk for a while?" she asked.

"Sure. C'mon." Wilson said, leading Mary upstairs to the guest room.

"Okay." Mary said once they were upstairs. "The truth is Wilson, I've been thinking about you a lot lately. Ever since the divorce actually. And even when Carlos and I would fight, I would always think, this never would have happened if I hadn't broken up with Wilson. I would still be in school, and I would be on my way to a stable job."

"Mary." Wilson spoke, rubbing her back. "You and I both know that none of this your fault."

"No, Wilson. I know this might be wrong, but I think I'm falling in love with you. I mean, I know I just got divorced from Carlos. But I've been thinking about you so much." Mary sobbed.

"No, there's nothing wrong with that at all." Wilson told her. "I love you too Mary. We'll get through this together. I promise."

Wilson held Mary's face to his and kissed her lip softly. They were in heaven. Nothing could go wrong as long as they were together.

"Daddy?" came a voice from the hall; causing Mary and Wilson to split. The two of them looked at each other and smiled, remembering the old times.

Billy smiled from the doorway. "Are you and Mary going on dates again?" he asked.

Mary smiled at Wilson.

"Yes Billy, we are." he told his son.

* * *

lol, okay, btw, if anyone is interested in helping me out with my c2, I'd be glad to have some help, just e-mail me, NOT a review, but an e-mail, but don't forget to review as well, lol 


	4. Nayloss

alright, here's chapter number four, I'll try to keep it rated on the low side with the language this time, lol, btw, if anyone recognized a certain name in the last chapter, then props to you, lol

**Latisha C:** What's not exactly hesitance? Sorry, I'm confused, lol

**Citi-Gal:** alright, thanks, and don't worry about the updates, this story is my top priority right now

**Babs567:** lol, don't worry, I'll try and keep them coming

**Until We Meet Again**

**Chapter Four: Nayloss**

**By Norwegianchick101**

"Sure Wilson. It's no problem." Mr. Nayloss told his ex-client. "You can bring her by anytime."

"Alright." Wilson replied. "Thanks again Mr. Nayloss."

"Okay." Wilson told Mary. "We can stop by whenever you're ready."

Mary smiled and threw her arms around Wilson in gratitude.

"Can we go now?" she asked.

Wilson sighed. "Why not?"

"Mom!" he yelled up the stairs. "Can you watch Billy for a while? I'm taking Mary over to meet with Mr. Nayloss."

"At nine in the morning?" Mrs. West asked.

Wilson shrugged. "She wants to go now so I'm taking her now."

"Okay, be back by three."

"Three…" Wilson pondered as they walked to the car. "That gives us time for a lunch date."

Mary giggled and slapped him playfully. "C'mon." she whined. "We're gonna be late!"

* * *

"Hello, I have a walk in appointment with Mr. Nayloss." Wilson told the receptionist.

"Name?" she asked him.

"Wilson West." he replied.

The receptionist told them to take a seat and they walked over to the other side of the room.

Mary grabbed Wilson's hand on instinct.

He rubbed her fingers in the palm of his hand.

"It'll be okay." he whispered to her.

"Wilson!" a man called out to him a few minutes later.

"Mr. Nayloss, hi. This is my girlfriend, Mary Camden."

"Hello Miss Camden." the jolly man replied, shaking Mary's hand. "Why don't you two follow me back to my office."

As Wilson walked the familiar hallway with Mary, he noticed her eyeing Mr. Nayloss strangely.

"Don't worry." Wilson whispered. "He's not as strange as he seems."

Mary smiled at him and together they walked into Mr. Nayloss' office.

"Okay, so Mary, why don't you tell me your story?" Mr. Nayloss said.

Mary sighed and repeated her story for what felt like the hundredth time. When she was finished Mr. Nayloss had two full pages of notes.

"You wouldn't by any chance have a photo of Mr. Rivera, would you?"

Mary scoffed. "No. But there are pits and pieces of them in Wilson's fireplace." she finished smirking.

"Um…excuse me Mr. Nayloss." Wilson muttered, pulling Mary out into the hall.

"Mary!" he yelled. "What are you doing!"

Mary sighed. "Telling him the truth; what else?"

"Look Mary. You have to take this seriously. And when I say seriously, you don't always need the full truth. Just enough to get you by." Wilson told her. "Now c'mon."

* * *

An hour and a half later, Mary and Wilson left the Law Firm and headed for Pete's Pizza.

"Mary Camden?" a man asked from the table behind them.

Mary looked at the man quizzically.

"I'm Andrew, Lucy's old boyfriend."

A look of comprehension dawned on Mary's face.

"Oh, I remember you. Andrew; from high school!"

Wilson laughed.

"Shut up!" Mary scoffed.

"So, what's up?" Andrew asked.

"Oh, um, nothing much." Mary replied. "Oh! This is my boyfriend, Wilson."

Both Wilson and Andrew laughed this time.

"Oh." Andrew declared. "I just got off the phone with my dad a while ago. He's dealing with another custody case. Apparently some girl got a divorce from her husband about a week ago and he's demanding full custody of their kid."

Mary stared at him in shock. Only one word left her mouth before she fainted.

"Nayloss!"

* * *

not that much of a cliffy, lol 


End file.
